EL DIARIO DE UMI
by Pily-chan
Summary: A través de fragmentos de su diario, sabremos qué vivió Umi en su tercer y última visita a Zéfiro. Su gran amor corresponde sus sentimientos? TERMINADO.
1. 25 de diciembre

**Para alguien interesado en escuchar los latidos de un corazón.**

25 de diciembre.

¿Qué necesito para liberar el dolor que tiene prisionero a mi corazón? Ese dolor que me agobia y me asfixia. Sé que a cada momento muero en mi silencio, en esta soledad que yo misma he provocado. Creí que el mundo que me había construido para que ya nadie pudiera lastimarme era indestructible, pero me doy cuenta que esta cayendo a pedazos; él logro traspasar la que creí era una infranqueable barrera que cuidaba de mi corazón.

¿Cuándo? No lo sé, eso ocurrió eventualmente sin que pueda poner una fecha exacta. ¿Por qué? No estoy segura, pero creo que fue su personalidad y toque enigmático, misterioso y en cierto modo extravagante que le rodea lo que terminó cautivándome. Además de esa inteligencia que lo hace superior a cualquier persona que haya conocido. ¿Enamorada de alguien tan diferente a mí? Sí, lo estoy, después de tanto pensarlo al fin lo he aceptado. ¡La niña que tanto cuidado le tiene a su apariencia y a su persona; esa a quien todos consideran bella, vanidosa y despreocupada, se ha enamorado de alguien que rompe totalmente los esquemas del hombre que consideraba ideal!

A veces siento, él me hace creer, que su corazón es mío, pues su mirada hacia mí esta cargada de un no sé qué, que provoca un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Es amable conmigo, caballeroso y siento que me protege con vehemencia, como si no quisiera que algo me lastimase; cuando sus manos tocan las mías lo hacen con tanta ternura que creo que en cualquier momento me dirá que me ama y me dará ese beso con el que tantas noches he soñado... Pero no lo hace, para él tal vez sólo soy la hermana que no tuvo...

Quizá puedan pensar que estoy loca al haberme fijado en alguien tan ajeno a mi mundo y en quien ninguna otra mujer se fijaría, pero sí hay alguien más, alguien a quien probablemente le pertenece el corazón de ese hermoso ser de quien estoy perdidamente enamorada.

Ella es bonita, inteligente y además su amiga. Ella lo conoce mucho mejor que yo. Sabe lo que piensa, lo que siente, se preocupa por él y casi siempre esta a su lado, además, ella lo ama. Él no lo sabe, o quizá no lo quiere saber, pero ella haría cualquier cosa por él. Sería comprensible que él le correspondiera, después de todo ella ha sido su eterna compañía y esa mujer conoce con precisión los latidos del hombre a quien amo.

Debería odiarla, pues a ella le pertenece lo que yo tanto anhelo, pero no puedo hacerlo. A pesar de que la vida nos ha hecho rivales, esa chica es una maravillosa persona y se ha preocupado por mí en los momentos en los que he necesitado el apoyo de alguien.

Ya hay tres personas involucradas en este embrollo, y a lo mejor ni él ni ella lo saben, pero hay una cuarta persona más, alguien que esta consciente del dolor que sufro en silencio y me acompaña con el suyo propio, pues ese maravilloso chico me ama y yo no puedo corresponderle.

Él ha sido mi amigo desde hace tiempo, alguien a quien le confiaba todo, pues pensé que me veía como una hermana. Al darse cuenta de mi dolor, él decidió confesarme sus sentimientos, pensando quizá que en medio de aquella tristeza que me mataba, encontraría en su confesión una luz. Sin embargo no sabe que sus palabras me dañaron aun más, pues a él lo quiero muchísimo, pero solo como amigo, y al saberlo enamorado de mí, sin posibilidad alguna de amarlo, me hace sentir peor que antes. Él sabe que mis emociones muy lejos están de corresponderle, pero no quita el dedo del renglón y me colma de atenciones esperando en algún momento ganarse mi amor, aunque a él jamás podré verlo de alguna otra manera más que como un buen amigo.

Las cosas serían tan sencillas si el amor de mi vida eligiera a una de las dos mujeres involucradas en este dilema, y la otra, al verse libre, decidiera amar a mi querido amigo. Tal vez esa mujer sería yo, o ella, eso no importaría porque al final todos seríamos felices. ¡Pero qué lejos parece estar el corazón del cerebro, las emociones de la lógica, el sentido de la sensibilidad!

Lo que tengo firmemente decido es que esta vez trataré de conquistar el corazón del hombre al quien amo, cosa que jamás había hecho... Alguna vez leí algo más o menos así: "Duele tanto caer de un décimo piso como de un tercero" y si he de caer, será de lo alto, no quiero volver a arrepentirme de lo que no hice.

Si él me ama y me pide estar a su lado, renunciaré a mi antigua vida, a mis viejas costumbres, a todo lo que conocía, a ese mundo materialista y vanidoso al que pertenecía e iniciaré desde cero a su lado. Adaptándome a su vida, a sus gustos, a su entorno, a su cariño, a su amor... simplemente a él.

Por el contrario, si el amor de él le pertenece a otra persona, me retiraré en silencio y cerraré nuevamente con cadena y candado la puerta hacia mi corazón. Regresaré al mundo al que pertenezco sin arrepentimientos y trataré de encontrar la felicidad que en este fantástico mundo perdí.

Lo único que me resta es actuar y esperar, el tiempo dará la última palabra y yo estoy dispuesta a acatarla. Quisiera darle a todas las personas a quienes amo la felicidad que se merecen, pero no puedo hacerlo... Espero que algún poder supremo se compadezca de estos mortales que complican su existencia de una forma tan cruel y nos ayude a encontrar la mejor solución.

Bien, me despido, cuando la respuesta a esta carta abra mis ojos y sea capaz de plasmarlo en un papel, volveré a escribir, lo prometo.

Hasta pronto:

Atte.: **_ Umi Ryuzaki._**


	2. 20 de enero

20 de enero.

¡Soy tan feliz, he compartido mucho tiempo al lado de mi amado! Ya nada me falta para ser completamente dichosa... Bueno, tal vez sí... Si el pudiera confesarme lo que siente, ya nada podría arrebatarme la dicha que sus palabras traerían consigo.

No he escuchado de sus labios un "Te amo" pero realmente siento que no hace falta que lo haga, pues su mirada, sus manos tocándome, me dicen todo lo que él calla.

Esos paseos que hemos dado han sido como una vida para mí. Me confía todo lo que agobia su corazón y sus temores. Sé de él más de lo que nadie ha sabido. Ahora conozco a qué ritmo late su corazón y él también conoce el ritmo del mío.

Jamás creí que Cleff fuera tan alegre y jovial. Él casi siempre muestra un aspecto serio e imponente, pero al estar juntos bromeamos de cualquier tontería y reímos como dos locos. ¡Todo nos causa gracia...!

Cuando nos enojamos, yo siempre le doy la espalda y me niego a ver sus ojos. Al ver esta actitud de mi parte, él hace hasta lo imposible para que lo disculpe, incluso me dice que hará cosas verdaderamente descabelladas si no lo miro y a veces lo cumple. Al mirar las locuras que hace solo sonrió, pero él se encarga de que de mis labios no solo se asome una sonrisa.

Todos en el palacio se han dado cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo y de actitud, de hecho han notado el cambio de ambos, pues en innumerables ocasiones me han preguntado si ya somos novios. Estas preguntas indiscretas sólo me las hacen a mí, pues temen a la reacción de él ante semejantes cuestionamientos, pero aunque quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que al fin somos novios y ya nada nos separará, no he podido hacerlo, pues aun no hay de por medio ninguna declaración.

Mis amigas suelen decirme que ya no paso tanto tiempo con ellas como antes, pero al mismo tiempo saben que mi felicidad es estar a la lado de él. Así que para equilibrar la balanza también me dicen que la cara me cambió y que se me nota lo enamorada a simple vista, y la verdad tienen razón, no tengo por qué negarlo: ¡¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo y nunca me cansaré de decirlo!

Sé que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto se arregle y al fin pueda sentirme una con él, sé que de un momento a otro él se atreverá a decirme lo que siente y yo seré la mujer más dichosa sobre Zéfiro y la Tierra cuando eso ocurra.

La próxima vez que escriba, estoy segura que mi corazón estará rebosante de felicidad al haber escuchado a mi amado Cleff decir las palabras que tanto necesita mi corazón. Imagino lo feliz que seré cuando escuche de esa hermosa voz que adoro, lo mucho que me él me ama, y me sentiré libre cuando yo le grite a los cuatro vientos que lo quiero más que a mi propia vida.

Estoy segura que así será:

_Atte.: **Umi Ryuzaki.**_


	3. 3 de marzo

3 de marzo.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y a la vez es el día más triste de mi vida... ¡No quiero seguir viviendo así... simplemente no puedo seguir!

Las lágrimas están saliendo de mis ojos una tras otra, sin poder contenerlas... ¿Cómo es posible que después de haber estado en el paraíso, ahora este hundida en el infierno? ¿En que momento dejé de tocar la realidad para que ahora ésta me golpeé con todas sus fuerzas? No lo puedo creer, todo cambió tan rápido que aun me siento confundida...

Quisiera creer que todo lo que pasó la última semana no ha sido más que una pesadilla de la que tarde o temprano despertaré, pero no es así, lo sé. Por mucho que me cueste debo al fin aceptar que todo lo que viví junto a él no fueron más que vanas ilusiones. Ilusiones por parte mía, fantasías de un corazón enamorado... Mis ojos me engañaron, mis sentidos se vieron embriagados por su delicioso aroma y toda yo caí en el embrujo que su ser me hizo.

Ya nada es lo mismo y no volverá a serlo... ¡Hubiera dejado todo por él, pues Cleff se había convertido en mi vida misma...! Pero yo no significo lo mismo para él... Me quiere, sí, lo sé y siempre lo he sabido... Pero no me ama... Su corazón le pertenece a otra mujer, alguien que sí es como él, alguien con quien comparte sus sueños y sus emociones... En pocas palabras: su alma gemela.

¿Puedo competir contra eso? ¿Contra un amor que ha rebasado los límites del tiempo y del espacio? Él tiene la firme convicción de que María lo ha hecho, por eso la ama, porque han compartido mucho y aun les espera compartir más...

Debo de confesar que jamás me imaginé que la vida tomaría este rumbo... Él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y yo simplemente no me percaté de ello. Creí que mi posible rival era Presea, su amiga desde siempre, pero nunca pensé que ella, esa linda chiquilla que conocimos tiempo atrás, en nuestra primer visita a Zéfiro, fuera la dueña de su corazón...

No sé en qué momento pasó todo, pero las cosas simplemente pasaron así. Ella viene frecuentemente al castillo, y a todos les gusta su entusiasmo y carisma. La niña que fue despareció para convertirse en una joven de dulce belleza. No puedo creerlo, simplemente no lo entiendo. Ellos hablaban pocas veces, pero aparentemente estas bastaron para que él, el hechicero más poderoso de Zéfiro, cayera rendido ante sus encantos. Y en cierto modo es natural. Esa chiquilla es bastante asediada por el género masculino, pues es un ser lleno de ternura e inocencia, la cual, quizá yo perdí hace mucho tiempo.

Soy la única persona a quien le ha confiado el secreto que con tanto recelo guarda en lo más profundo de su ser... Soy la única en quien confía, y a la vez la única a quien más ha herido con sus palabras... Pero él no lo sabe... Él cree que para mí es un hermano y yo soy una hermana para él... Me lo dijo un día, después de confesarme su secreto: "Eres la persona en quien confiaría mi vida..." en ese instante yo pensé: "Sí, me confiarías tu vida, pero no tu corazón."

Y ahora que lo pienso, en verdad fui una ilusa al creer que él me amaba, pues las miradas que le dirige a ella ni siquiera se comparan a las que van para mi. Sin embargo, hay que decir también que él es un excelente actor, pues cuando les dije a Lucy y a Anais quien era la chica con quien soñaba y a quien amaba, ellas se sorprendieron muchísimo y me ofrecieron disculpas. Yo me sorprendí cuando lo hicieron, y les pregunté por qué hacían semejante cosa, si nada tenían que ver ellas en el asunto. Su respuesta fue que había sido su culpa el que yo me entusiasmara tanto con una posible noviazgo con Cleff, pues ellas constantemente me decían que en muy poco tiempo nuestra relación se formalizaría. No sé decir si esto me ofendió o me conmovió, pero les respondí que yo era dueña de mis emociones, y que si había resultado herida había sido enteramente por culpa mía y de nadie más.

Una semana bastó para sacar todo el dolor de mi corazón, para liberarme del tormento y la tortura que era para mí escucharlo hablar de sus planes a futuro. Es increíble que siendo el mago más poderoso de Zéfiro no intuyera cuanto me lastimaban sus palabras, pero no puedo culparle del todo, pues yo también actúo muy bien, ya que frente a él logro frenar todo la tristeza que se acumula en mis ojos al escuchar sus palabras. O tal vez lo sabe y por eso decidió contármelo todo, para matar de una vez por todas las ilusiones y los sentimientos que pudieran ir naciendo en mí por error... Si así lo hizo, aunque me lastimó, he de agradecérselo, pues el daño pudo haber sido mayor si las cosas seguían como hasta ese momento...

Digo que una semana bastó, pues al termino de esta, él al fin le dijo a María lo que sentía. Ella se asombró, según sé, y no supo que contestar... ¡Ella lo quiere, bien lo sé! Esa niña no sabe mentir como lo hacemos Cleff y yo. Aun así, le pidió tiempo, pues entre otras cosas le preguntó que por qué le decía esas cosas si él estaba saliendo conmigo. Él le explicó todo y le dijo que a mi me tenía un gran cariño, que me quería como a una hermana, pero que nunca me había amado y no me podía amar, pues ella era su alma gemela.

Pobre María... A pesar de sus sentimientos lo rechazó y todo por mi culpa... Ella se dio cuenta que me gusta, cómo no hacerlo si mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo lo grita a los cuatro vientos, pero el único que no se ha dado cuenta es él... María le confesó a Caldina que no quiere lastimarme, pues sabe que si ella empieza a salir con Cleff me dañaría irremediablemente... Caldina tuvo la gentileza de decírmelo, pues ella cree que sabiendo toda la verdad, encontraré pronto la manera de olvidarme para siempre de ese amor imposible.

Debo admitir que en cierta forma María tiene razón, pues si de por sí es difícil saber que quien amo, ama a otra, no puedo imaginar la clase de tortura que será para mí el verlos juntos. Dicen que la felicidad del ser amado es la propia, pero quizá soy una persona egoísta, pues no puedo pensar así, mejor dicho no puedo sentir así.

Por otro lado, no puedo permitir que queriéndose como lo hacen se detengan por causa mía, por no herirme... Si su felicidad es estar juntos simplemente me haré a un lado ¡Amo demasiado a Cleff como para dejar que por mi culpa viva por siempre inmerso en la soledad!

Por eso he tomado una decisión que cambiará mi vida por completo: Regresaré a casa, de donde quizá nunca debí haber salido... No, en realidad no me arrepiento de eso. Por primera vez luché por lo que amaba, y aunque perdí, esos momentos que pasamos juntos no los cambiaria por nada. Reharé mi vida, aunque no sea a su lado sé que conseguiré ser feliz, sé que el destino tiene preparado para mí otras cosas, y quien sabe, tal vez al igual que Cleff, yo también encuentre a mi alma gemela...

Me dolerá mucho dejar en Zéfiro al hombre que amo y a mis amigos: a Lucy y Anais, a Paris, Latis, Caldina, Ráfaga, Presea, Nikona y a Ascot... ¡Ascot, mi querido amigo... ¡Lástima que no haya podido amarte! Espero que encuentres a alguien que sepa valorarte como el magnífico hombre que eres. Por desgracias mis emociones nunca se pudieron acompasarse a las tuyas... Sé que con tu amor y ternura hubiera sido tan dichosa, pero no pude conseguirlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera lo intenté? Y no lo hice no por falta de amor, pues yo te quiero mucho, pero simplemente estando Cleff en mi corazón era imposible conseguirlo... Ahora no quiero estar cerca de aquí, de ellos, de ustedes, de ti... Quiero alejarme y encontrar paz, es lo único que necesito para comenzar desde cero...

Mañana, a estas horas ya no me encontraran aquí, sólo dejaré una anota a manera de agradecimiento, y esperando que mis amigas me perdonen por irme sin despedirme, abandonaré todo lo que Zéfiro despertó en mí...

Mis padres me esperan con los brazos abiertos y una vida en la Tierra esta por ser reiniciada... Hasta pronto, querido diario. Tras escribir estas páginas cierro para siempre el capitulo más importante de mi vida hasta ahora. Espero que cuando inicie nuevamente a escribir sea para contar que soy feliz y que al fin he encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

_Atte.: **Umi Ryuzaki.**_


End file.
